Destiny Revisited
by Special K-chan
Summary: The final showdown between Cloud and Sephiroth begins, but the result is quite different then the actual game. Rated PG-13 for violence.
1. Angel From Hell

****

Destiny Revisited

Part 1:Angel From Hell

__

Estuans interius ira vehement...

Cloud's mind went wild as he raced through the lifestream. He was about to face his greatest enemy of all time...Sephiroth. Sephiroth had destroyed his life. Not only had the other man burned down his hometown, killed his mother and executed his soul mate, but he was trying to destroy the world. Sephiroth had to be stopped.

****__

Sors immanis

Et inanis...

Sephiroth smirked as he saw Cloud heading towards him. A look of rage shown in his blue mako eyes . Sephiroth's green eyes glowed violently did too. The two glared at each other. The fight was about to begin.

__

Veni, veni, venias

Ne me mori facias...

They were now both facing each other, looks of demonic delight arched upon their faces. Sephiroth knew Cloud would die. He was a failed clone of himself. He wouldn't last five minutes. However....he did defeat his last two forms: Bizarro Sephiroth and Safer Sephiroth. He wasn't too surprised that Cloud managed to win over Bizarro, but how he defeated the One Winged Angel was a mystery in all its own.

__

Glorioso...

****

But playtime was over now. Sephiroth was going to show Cloud who's who. There's no way some weak, ignorant fool such as he could win. It was all over now. Sephiroth laughed smugly to himself as he looked at the blonde man draw his sword.

__

Generosa...

Cloud knew what he had to do. He had to destroy the monster that took everything of value from him. He had to rid the world of this demon spawn. This freak of nature.

__

Sephiroth! Sephiroth!

Sephiroth!

The battle of a lifetime would soon commence...

****

***

Cloud saw that Sephiroth had to be tired by now. He had just lost two battles and his strength was getting weaker and weaker. He could smell victory in the air. All he had to do was use Omnislash to end this horrible nightmare. Then it would finally end....and the world could possibly be saved by the magic of Holy. Aeris. Aeris had sacrificed her life to save the planet. 'I'll finish it Aeris.' he thought as he looked at his silver haired nemesis. Suddenly the memories he had tried to forget came flooding back.

****

~Flashback~

In a beautiful crystal city, A young brown haired women kneeled on the altar. She was quiet, obviously busy doing something. Her hands were clapped together. _She was praying._

Suddenly a young man with spiked hair appeared in front of her. It was Cloud. But he wasn't acting normal. Instead of greeting her, Cloud backed away. He drew his sword. He appeared to be struggling to put it back.

But he raised it above his head an walked closer to Aeris. He was about to do the unthinkable.

But then his friends, Tifa and Vincent, who were waiting at the base of the altar, yelled out to him. "No Cloud stop!" screamed Tifa. "What are you doing? asked Vincent. He stopped immediately and put his sword away. Then he looked like he was in pain. He close his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Why....are you making me....do this?" he murmured.

The Aeris looked up. Her green eyes shown liveliness and hope. Then she smiled. It was one of those smiles that would always inspire him to keep going. A smile that could bring him out of sadness. A warm, caring smile that showed she would do anything for a good cause....anything.

Suddenly hope and happiness was replaced by fear and shock on Aeris's face as she felt a long, sharp sword glide into her back. She looked down to see 3 feet of metal protruding form her midsection. Red fluid began to ooze out of the wound. Her eyes went wide in panic as her breath drew short and her vision went black. 

A man dressed all in black with long silver hair and green mako eyes looked up. He smiled devilishly, his eyes glowing. He smirked as he pulled the masamune out of Aeris, the blood gushing from her stomach. Her neck snapped back as he drew his sword back. Then Sephiroth wiped the bloody blade on her corpse and laughed. The Cloud grabbed Aeris and held her in his arms. He held her close, quietly rocking back and forth. His face was pale. His eyes were dilated and unfocused. He was shivering. Cloud clutched her tighter. She's gone...for good

****

~End Flashback~

Then the thought faded. More anger swept through his soul as he stared at the cold blooded murderer in front of him. Then his rage exploded so quickly that he got his limit break. He charged at Sephiroth, ready to use Omnislash.

****

***

But he was blocked. Blocked by the masamune. Sephiroth hit Cloud's ultimate weapon aside. "The end is now, Cloud. Your death is soon." Cloud jumped back. His weapon was far away...and in the way was Sephiroth. But he wasn't going to give up this easily. He had to fight. For Aeris. For the future.

Cloud tried desperately to dodge Sephiroth's advances and get to his ultimate weapon. But he was growing tired. The breathless man knew he had to get his sword. It was the only way. Cloud made a quick leap in Sephiroth's direction. Fatal mistake.

The stronger man swiped masamune across Cloud's upper body, sending him flying. Blood covered Sephiroth and his sword. The mutilated Cloud twitched. 'He's still alive.' thought Sephiroth. 'But barley.'

The silver haired man stepped walked over to him and stepped on Cloud's torn open chest, and smirked. Cloud looked at Sephiroth, the energy gone form his mako blue eyes. He tried to scream out in agony, but didn't even have the energy to do so. A sticky red substance poured from the corners of Cloud's mouth. Soon he began to choke up more blood. His skin was now a milky white.

"You were always a failure." said Sephiroth as he pressed his boot deeper into Cloud, crushing his heart. Sephiroth watched in pleasure as Cloud's face twisted in a look of shear horrification. His eyes bulged out of their sockets, his limbs stiffened, and his lips turned blue. The blonde took his last breath. As he died, one last thought crossed his mind. 'I'm....sorry Aeris.' With that his bruised, broken body went limp.

****

***

Sephiroth dew his head back and began to laugh insanely. Cloud was dead. All he had to do now was take care of the rest of Avalanche and then he could become a God at last. He would become ruler of the planet, something he was destined to be since his very creation.

Sephiroth took no time to spare. Maybe he would have to get rid of Cloud's friends after he became a God. Yes, actually that would work much better. Sephiroth laughed once again and made his way to Meteor.

Cries of fear and terror filled the air as the citizens of Midgar ran through the streets in full blown out panic. "What fools." said Sephiroth arrogantly. "They think that causing this commotion will save them? Hahaha...if they only knew." Sephiroth sat in the sky, looking at Meteor who was just above him. As it fell, the silver haired man remained calm as could be. A new beginning would arise, and he would claim the future.

Meteor crashed violently into the planet, destroying Midgar and all life in the city itself. Bloody, mangled corpses all ready lay littered on the ground. Debris flew everywhere. Lifestream was now gushing out of the ground, hurrying to the injured area of the planet. 

But as this happened, a new force came into play. A bright light covered the horizon and was advancing quickly. It was Holy. Aeris's prayer. It moved quickly to Meteor. Sephiroth's eyes widened in shock, but then went back to normal. He sighed in relief when he realized the power of Holy was no match for Meteor, which managed to plummet right through it. 

The knowledge and wisdom of the planet continued to flow. As it did, Sephiroth began to absorb it all. The energy flowed inside his him, sending currents of both power and pain. An awakening. A new beginning. Sephiroth 's mako eyes glowed brighter then they ever did before. He himself began to glow as the matter drenched both his body and soul. Suddenly, the hurt got worse. As he absorbed more and more of it he began to illuminate the air around him with a surging, crackling force. Even though the torture was getting horrible, almost to much to bear, he smirked wickedly. He would become a God. He ignored the piercing feeling in his back as two huge, black wings sprouted from his back. All of a sudden, the sky turned black. Lifestream stopped releasing. Sephiroth fell to the ground in exhaustion.

****

***

"What...happened?" asked a horrified Vincent who was looking the destroyed Midgar and it's surrounding areas from above in the airship. "Is....that Sephiroth?" he questioned, even more curious then before. Tifa looked up, tears still streaming from her face. She sniffled a little, and then sobbed more. Barret put his arm around her in attempt at comfort. He too was saddened by the disappearance of Cloud. Whether he was alive or not was trying the minds of everyone on board the Highwind. "It seems Sephiroth...has won the victory..." said RedXIII sadly. Tifa looked up again and cried even louder then before. The rest of the group hung their heads in shame. "Damn...I knew this was gonna happen. Only one of 'em came out alive." said Cid, who puffed on a cigarette. "Cloud was honorable..." said Cait Sith. "Yeah...you're right." said Yuffie, who was sitting in the dark corner. Tifa looked at everyone with a grief stricken face. "I...I-" she paused. "I can't believe it...and I never...got the chance to tell him..." she trailed off and sat down, her face still and expressionless. Vincent smiled at her sadly, remembering himself the pain in loosing a loved one.

****

***

Sephiroth blinked and his eyes slowly opened. He was glowing with a black aura and he had two black angel wings coming out of his back. His eyes were glowing very brightly. His power was much, much greater then before and his senses seemed to have gotten even sharper. He slowly got up, noticing masamune by his side. He quickly picked it up. He struggled to his feet and looked around, taking everything in. Midgar was in ruins. The sky had turned dark. The sun had turned a blood red. The ocean was boiling. He laughed to himself at the destruction.

Sephiroth dusted him self off and stretched. his arms and legs, and then his wings. From now on he was not the One Winged Angel, but an even more unstoppable Sephiroth-the Angel From Hell. Raw strength roared around him as he flexed his muscles. Suddenly he had an idea. He concentrated his energy and it formed into a small, black sphere of energy. He aimed, and then shot it. The attack rammed hard into a far away mountain, reducing it to rubble. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he thought to himself how much damage he could cause. And that attack had been weak. Then he jumped up into the air, using his newly grown wings to glide over the clouds.

Soon the silver haired god had found something interesting. The Highwind. It was the airship that Cloud and his friends had used to get from place to place. 'This is just perfect,' he thought, as his eyes glowed brightly. With his new godship attained, he was immortal and all powerful. 'Goodnight. Sleep well..." Sephiroth said coldly as he charged up an attack and fired it at the Highwind. He folded his arms and watched scornfully as it exploded, killing it's passengers. "That will teach them to defy the Great Sephiroth...or should I say 'The Unholy One?'" he grinned and flew off. His next stop- Nibelheim. He wanted to see it burn again.

****

*** 

Lucrecia could sense the horror that was occurring. Her son Sephiroth was alive, and had committed many ill-hearted crimes. "My son...you have done many bad things. But it is not entirely your fault." she said sadly to herself. "I must...repent. I must set things straight." Lucrecia sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek. 


	2. Fear in the Abnormal

****

Destiny Revisited

Part 2:Fear in the Abnormal

__

A small, peaceful town slept quietly under the pale moonlight. A soft breeze blew through the air. Crickets chirped loudly and the howling of Nibel wolves could be heard far away. Small children stirred in their sleep and adults quietly talked to themselves. But destruction would soon arise. He was coming.

Sephiroth flew quickly over Gold Saucer. He had just become a god. Now he would experience fate as it was always supposed to be. His birthright was to be the ruler of the world. And he would see to it.

****

***

"My son...how will I tell him? The tragedy of your life...is something no one should have ever experienced. I remember... Hojo didn't even let me hold you. He deprived you of human comfort. Your childhood was torture. You were treated as an inhuman specimen when you were really just a lonely little boy. If only I could have been there, Sephiroth..." Lucrecia held her head in shame. "It was all my fault. I caused it all to happen. So now I must tell you the truth, son. The truth of your being." The sanded mother wept silently, thoughts of her son's birth floating through her mind.

****

~Flashback~

Lucrecia screamed as she felt another surge of pain throughout her body. "Push...it's ok." Vincent, her love, said soothingly as he held her hand comfortingly. Through all the tears of agony she smiled up at him.

While Vincent was here with her, her 'husband' Hojo, was just watching afar from behind a glass wall. "I love you..." she said to Vincent softly. Vincent sighed and held her hand tighter. His eyes shown with a genuine concern for the woman he loved. Suddenly the doctor gave her the alert. "Here comes the head...and the shoulders are sliding out..." Lucrecia strained as the baby was being delivered. Beads of sweat poured down her forehead. Vincent quietly hushed her. "Come on....just one more push." She sighed, took a breath, and closed her eyes. All of a sudden she heard the cry of a little baby. Lucrecia beamed and took another deep breath. "Congratulations, ma'am." said the doctor proudly. "It's a boy."

Lucrecia smiled warmly up at Vincent. "His name will be Sephiroth..." she said softly to the doctor. The doctor nodded and was just about to hand baby Sephiroth to his mother when Hojo burst in. "I'll take this specimen now." said Hojo in an uncaring, monotone voice,. The doctor's eyes went wide. "Sir, your son has just been born. I think your wife wants to hold him-" suddenly the doctor was cut off as a group of Shinra guards grabbed the infant and shot the doctor. "Sephiroth..." said the baby's mother tiredly. "Sephiroth...I must hold you..." then she fainted. The childbirth had been really tough on her. Not to mention the Jenova cells and mako treatments she had been receiving This was no ordinary childbirth.

Hojo walked off with young Sephiroth, being careful not to hold him too close. "Have number 1 put into an incubator. I will be giving him his first treatments first. Oh, and don't forget to tattoo him as well." Hojo laughed to himself as his young son was carried away into the laboratory. 

That night little Sephiroth was given his first mako treatment and his first dosage of Jenova cells. Not once was he held by his father. Not once was he comforted. If he cried, he was left alone. It was the beginning of a nightmare for Sephiroth. One that would never end.

Lucrecia had passed away later on...it seems the Jenova cells had finally taken their toll. Vincent was furious, but when he confronted Hojo about it he was never seen again.

Lucrecia could remember her final hours. She sat in the Nibelheim hotel begging to see her son. she told Vincent to talk to Hojo, but he didn't return. She died with her son's name on her lips.

****

~End Flashback~

***

Sephiroth neared Nibelheim. The town that was unfortunate enough to contain the secrets of the Great General Sephiroth. Those very secrets are what led to the towns destruction. It had been burnt to the ground when Sephiroth went mad. He couldn't handle what he read, and he took out his anger on Nibleheim's residents. Blood and fire everywhere. No one was spared. Men, women, and children all caught up in the senseless slaughter. 

But the town had been rebuilt by Shinra. Of course. What would the public think when they heard that SOLDIER's great General had done something like this? Shinra, Inc., would be crushed. The business would never go back to it's greatness. So they covered it up. They rebuilt the town and hired actors to play as townspeople. They even printed out fake papers that said Sephiroth was dead. Of course, it was genius.

But the town still wasn't fireproof. And it certainly wasn't safe from a super powerful ex-SOLDIER who wielded masamune and had just recently became a god. No. It was going up in smoke for the second time.

The dark angel laughed to himself as he entered the town's gates. This was going to be enjoyable.

Suddenly he was interrupted. By a voice in his mind.

__

"Sephiroth? Can you here me?"

It was Mother. It had to be. Only she could talk to him. But she had been killed, hadn't she? No of course not! He had been foolish to think that. But she sounded differently.

__

"I can hear you, Mother. What do you want?"

He waited for a while, and then there was an answer.

__

"How do you know I'm your mother? Well we don't have time to talk anyway. I am running out of energy. Please meat me in the nearby waterfall cave."

Sephiroth frowned. His mother in trouble? Perhaps Cloud and Co. had injured her. He needed to fulfill his mother's wishes.

__

"I am coming Mother."

But there was no answer. He decided to set out now.

****

***

"She is here. I can fell it. Wait...they are both here. I must find them." Cloud wandered the lifestream aimlessly. The gaping slash across his body was gone now. The green mist swirled around him gently. He was searching...for her. For Aeris. But he had realized Tifa was there too. And the rest of his friends had to be there! Cloud ran faster and faster. He had to find them. He wasn't alone in here...

He ran and ran through the stream. Suddenly, he stopped when he heard a familiar voice. "I have been waiting for you." the voice whispered. "I have been waiting very long." it breathed. Cloud's face softened when he realized who it was. "A-A...Aeris?" he asked. "Yes, it is I.." said the voice, innocently and sweetly, as if belonging to the very nature of good itself. Cloud walked further to the voice, his eyes searching through the green fog. "Aeris...Aeris..." he repeated as he kept going. He had been wanting to see her and nothing was going to stop him now. He ran and ran, searching to see where she was. Suddenly he heard the voice again. "I told you I'm right here." said the voice, dripping with impossible sweetness.. Cloud turned around, a look of everlasting joy on his face. Then the expression of joy turned into a twisted look of fear when he saw, standing in Aeris's place, was a horrifying creature.

It stood about 5 feet tall. It's shape was human, except for the fact that It had a long tail-like lower body instead of legs. The monster 's features also included pale, blue skin and red-brown wings protruding out of its back. It's eyes glowed black and long, sharp fangs gathered at the tips of its mouth. A long, snakelike tongue swiped across them.

Suddenly the heavenly voice turned into a raspy whisper as the being murmured. "Hisssss... I know. Hisss... I know you Cloud. Hissssss...." Then it turned around and licked its fangs.

"Jenova..." Cloud said, his voice trembling.

****

***

Sephiroth walked quickly. He had to help his mother. His mother was in trouble. He kept this in mind as he hurried along, flying as fast as possible. The cool wind blew against his face. His eyes were set to their destination. Sephiroth smirked to himself as he saw the cave.

He landed on the ground, beating his wings softly. Once on the ground, he walked over to a small dark cave covered by a waterfall. "This must be it." he thought to himself as he entered. "Mother, I am here to see you." he announced.

But his jaw dropped when he did not see Jenova. Instead, a young looking female scientist _ghost_ stood at the center of the cave. Her expression was unreadable, but Sephiroth knew she had planned something. "What do you want with me, mortal?" he scoffed., folding his arms. "You claim to be my mother but that is a lie. My mother is Jenova." The woman lowered her head and walked slowly over to him. Tears streaked down her face. "Son...please listen..." she was cut off again by Sephiroth. "I will not listen to your lies, fool. I will spare you this time but watch out, for next time I may not be so kind." Sephiroth disappeared and left Lucrecia standing there all alone.

****

***

"Jenova..." Cloud repeated, this time his voice was full of disgust. "What did you do with Aeris?" Jenova simply went silent. Then it replied. "Hisss...Aeris was never real. She was simply a creation of mine to help distract you from Tifa-the one who knows you best. She would have told you everything before my son even got the Black Materia. Hissss...hiss Aeris not only distracted you from her, but also silenced Tifa as well. She was the one who made Tifa forget the truth. Hisssss... After, however, Aeris was no longer useful so Sephiroth disposed of her."

Cloud stood, not moving. He had not felt like this since the time Sephiroth reviled that he was only a failed clone of himself. Then his face turned red and he began to scream at the creature. "What are you talking about? Aeris was the woman I loved...not some beast!" Tears were forming at the corners of his eyes. "It's not true! You can't fool me again! I learned not to trust you or your 'son' for that matter!" Cloud clenched his fists so tightly they turned white. "Nothing you can say will affect me. You here that?" He cried. Jenova remained calm. "All right then, Cloud. Hissss....hiss... answer me this...how come Aeris isn't in the lifestream? All the others were." Suddenly, there was an image of all of his friends. Barret, Cid, Vincent, Cait Sith (Reeve), RedXIII, Yuffie and...Tifa were there. But...Aeris was not. They were all hugging each other and crying. 

"Don't you see? It's so incredibly simple! Hissss.... It just so happens that you are too ignorant to understand everything that me and my son wanted to accomplish. Hisss..." Cloud swallowed. "That's why....hissss...my son...Hisssshissss...you have failed me." Cloud jumped back, his rage building. "Lair!" he screamed. "You are not my mother. And Aeris is a human being. You are just full of it, aren't you! You think I don't know what the hell's going on, right? Well I got some news for you! I do and I believe the truth. So you can just get your smelly ass out of the lifestream before I have to take care of you again." Then Jenova seemed to laugh.

"What in the hell are you laughing at?" demanded Cloud, whose visions was about to go red. Veins were popping out of his forehead and sweat covered his face. "TELL ME DAMNIT!" screamed the angry blonde. Jenova laughed again, and then stopped. "Fool! I have never hiss...fought you in my true from. If we were hissss... to fight now-" Jenova was interrupted by Cloud jumping at Jenova, ready to use Omnislash. And he did.

But his face fell when he jumped back and saw Jenova completely unharmed. His eyes narrowed. "Wha...what...but Omnislash never...never fails..." Cloud said, in a state of awe. "Hisssss...you haven't seen anything yet..." taunted Jenova. "We'll see about that," replied Cloud.

****

***

"My son. I must try and contact him again. I must." sighed Lucrecia. "I must prove it to him somehow..." she said tiredly. "I...I just don't know how." Then suddenly she heard something. It was a man's voice. A comforting voice. "Lucrecia my love do not worry." Lucrecia's eyes glazed over. "V...Vin...Vincent?" she said awkwardly. "Yes my darling it is I. Please just give our son one more chance." answered the man. Then Lucrecia nearly fainted. "Our son? But Hojo..." She stopped short. "Yes, Lucrecia. It is true. I read it in one of Hojo's diaries after I awoke in the Shinra mansion. Although he never admitted it. I am the father of Sephiroth." 


	3. Life and Death

****

Destiny Revisited

Part 3:Feelings of Hate

__

All of a sudden, Jenova was changing. Her blue skin turned pale ivory, her tail turned into legs, she lost her wings, her devious eyes were replaced by blue ones and a golden mane of hair appeared on her head. Finally her mouth lost its horrible fangs and tongue. She looked like a beautiful human woman. She had a shapely body and girlish facial features. "I don't know what you're doing, but I do know this. We're both dead, so we can't kill each other. But I WILL find a way to get you out of the lifestream. Soon." Shouted Cloud, who was at his boiling point. "You do not seem to understand. I am your mother and you do what I say. Aeris was just my creation. You can not love her. Besides..." she lingered. "You're not capable of love, sweetie." Cloud jumped back, trying to hold back his anguish. "You have no feelings, just as Sephiroth." she leaned forward. "Now, I shall return to earth to aide my son in his new godship. You have failed, and are not worthy of my attention. Goodbye, my son." and with that Jenova disappeared. Cloud was silent. He stood, motionless. Then he clenched his fists in rage. "I'll get you, Jenova." he hissed.

****

***

Somewhere else in the lifestream, in a dark conference room, a group of Ancients talked. "Holy didn't save Midgar from Meteor or the world from Sephiroth becoming a god. Jenova is running amuck. She and her son will destroy the world again if we are not careful." then the talking Ancient shrugged. "What can we do?" he asked solemnly. "I know." said a girl Ancient quickly as she rose from her seat. "We can bring them back to life, and they can stop Sephiroth and Jenova." The other Ancient raised his eyebrow. "Them?" he blinked. "You mean Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockheart, Barret Wallace, Cid Highwind, Vincent Valentine, Yuffie Kisaragi, RedXIII and Cait Sith? Ahhh yes the heroes that tried to save the world. They are strong. Perhaps they can end this madness. Very well then, it shall be done." He turned to a young Ancient standing by his side. "Go now and fetch them here." he commanded. The other Ancient turned and walked out of the room.

****

***

Sephiroth smiled evilly as he re-entered Nibelheim. By now it was morning again, and the sun was shining brightly. Birds were singing. Everything was peaceful. Sephiroth would make sure it didn't stay that way for long.

"Look! It's Sephiroth! He is alive!" shouted a local villager who had spotted the man entering the town. "Oh my God, you're right! Everybody run! We got to get out of here before he kills us all!" With that the terrified villagers scattered. Sephiroth's power burst and his black aura flamed. His eyes glowed with a deathly look. He spread his black wings and drew masamune. "Fools, there is no escaping from God. Run if you please but that will only prompt me to make your deaths slower." They didn't listen and still ran. Sephiroth raised his hand and executed a spell. "Fire 3!" he shouted. With that, the entire town was ablaze.

Frightened people tried to flee their homes, but met a painful death at the hands of Sephiroth. Sephiroth raised his blade again and brought it down hard on an elderly couple. He laughed as their heads fell on the ground, blood squirting out of their necks like a garden hose. 

Suddenly a small boy walking a dog came into view. In a flash he was there. There were a few quick slashes and crimson fluid covering his sword. He saw the kid drop the leash. There wasn't enough left of the dog to make a cheap fur coat. The child was shaking badly. "P--pl-please ... M-...Mr. don't kill me..." the kid whimpered as tears formed in his eyes. Too late. Sephiroth picked him up and slide masamune through his spine, and he fell onto the blade. Then he shook his sword and the kid went flying. 

All of a sudden Sephiroth heard a voice. Far away someone was looking at the boys body. "No...not my baby..." cried a young woman. She closed her eyes and stood up slowly. The woman went up to Sephiroth, her face red and streaked with tears. "You bastard! You will burn in hell for this! I swear!!!" screamed the enraged woman. Sephiroth simply shrugged. Then he slashed the woman across the stomach. In a second she was holding her intestines in her hands. Blood gushed from her horrific wound and poured over the edges of her mouth. "Don't...play God..." said Sephiroth slowly as he watched the woman drop to the ground, her entrails hanging out from the inside of her body. 

The terror was just beginning. Sephiroth would create the future, and to do that he had to destroy all who were unworthy.

****

***

"You were brought here for a reason, young ones." said the elder Ancient. "What do you want us to do?" asked Tifa, who was sitting next to Cloud. "Yeah why the hell did you bring us here? What do you expect us to do if we're dead?" demanded Barret. Yuffie promptly slapped him. The elder simply nodded. "I was planning to restore your life-force, so that you may challenge the Angel From Hell." Suddenly Cloud looked up. "I know everything that happened. I...I met Jenova in the lifestream before she left." Everyone stared at Cloud. "It's true. And I also discovered something..." Cloud averted his eyes. "Aeris was not who we think she was. She was...a demon created by Jenova." Tears began to gather in his eyes. Tifa looked at him worriedly "Cloud..." she said his name with genuine concern. The rest remained silent. Then the elder spoke. "Listen, that is all irrelevant to what is going on here." Cloud nodded. "You must save the earth. That is why I called you here. In a few moments you shall be transported to the living plane. Just relax your bodies and take a deep breath..." the elder's voice trailed away as the fighters slowly vaporized out of sight. "Wait a minute where's Vincent?" shouted Cloud suddenly, realizing the missing party member. Just before Cloud disappeared, the elder answered. "He has decided to stay here."

****

***

"Our son has sinned allot. Much more then I have, even." echoed Vincent's voice. "And I intend to stay in the lifestream until things are cleared up." Lucrecia's eyes snapped open. "I can help him much more efficiently from here. What he needs is a spiritual guide." Lucrecia smiled softly. "I understand, my love." she said serenely . She smiled to herself. Everything was going to be ok.

****

***

"I can sense Mother..." Sephiroth whispered. He walked quickly over the ash and corpses that was once the lively village of Nibelheim. "Mother...where are you? Answer me..." he called out. He quickly got a reply.

"I am here, my son. And I must say that I am very proud of you.." her voice was saturated in falsity. "You did much better then your brother...although he was a failure anyway." Sephiroth laughed at this. "Where are you Mother? I can sense you but cannot see you...and your voice sounds different." Sephiroth looked around, his mako eyes glowing insanely. Suddenly he spotted someone...was this his _Mother_? But she appeared _human_.

"Sephiroth do not act surprised. It is I, your mother Jenova. I have simply taken a different form." Sephiroth nodded and walked closer to his mother. "Listen son I have something to tell you. Cloud and the others are returning. And they know the truth about Aeris." The silver haired man nodded. "I see. So you've told them? That is good. I was getting tired of seeing that failed clone of mine hanging around with that flunky. I was beginning to think they made a good couple...both inferior puppets of ours!" Sephiroth began to laugh bitterly. "Ha...ha ha...those fools. Just thinking about their ignorance makes me laugh." Jenova interrupted . "There is one thing I must say...they are strong. And just because you beat your brother once doesn't mean you'll do it again." Sephiroth stopped laughing for a minute. "I think you have a point Mother, he is quite strong. Although I have become a god. My strength has increased to it's full potential." Jenova nodded. "I know what you mean Sephiroth. We have a long way to go. Soon this planet will be cleared of all who oppose us." With that Sephiroth flew off, Jenova watching from afar. 

****

***

Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Cid, RedXIII, Yuffie, and Cait Sith were standing in the middle of a big field. "Where the hell are we?" demanded Barret. "Do I look like I friggin know? Ass." replied Cid. "Look you two just be quiet. I think someone is following us." Cloud said worriedly. Just as on cue, Sephiroth appeared.

'He's different.' though Cloud. 'His eyes...his wings...and that black aura...' Cloud's eyes narrowed. "He has become a god, just as Jenova said..." Tifa was silent. Then she spoke. "Sephiroth has achieved his goal. He is now divine..." she was amazed. The rest of the party were silent. Only Cloud and Tifa were really in a state of reality. They knew the power of Sephiroth was a force to be reckoned with. 

"Ha ha ha...I am not here to fight you. I just came to tell you that if you wish to battle me I shall be stationed at whatever's left of Nibelheim." Sephiroth floated above them and drew masamune. "Oh, and if you do want to fight me I can assure you you'll die much slower and more painfully then last time. Trust me on that." With that he vanished. 

****

***

"He's gone..." said RedXIII, who finally spoke. "You can say that again." answered Yuffie sheepishly. "But how do we stop him? He's a **_god_** for crying out loud! A god!!!" cried Tifa furiously. "I don't know Tiff." said Cloud wrapping his arms around her. "I just don't know. But we can't give up hope, no matter what happens." Tifa snuggled against Cloud's shoulder. "I only hope you're right." she said miserably.

"There must be hope, if not in war then in peace." suggested RedXIII. "Peace?!?" cried an infuriated 

Cloud. "You have no idea who you're dealing with! Sephiroth is a cold hearted killer and that's that! You don't no how many he's slain, yet he shows no remorse! He ruined 6 years of my life...and he killed those I loved. And he almost took Tifa from me.' Cloud looked down at his longtime childhood friend sympathetically. "There is no way we can forgive him. Not now. Not ever. And you just heard what he did. He destroyed Nibelheim again." Cloud closed his eyes. "Sephiroth doesn't deserve anything. He doesn't deserve to live and he certainly doesn't deserve to be a god." Crossing his arms angrily, Cloud walked away from the group.

"Listen Cloud." Cloud heard a voice. "You mustn't kill my son. He is not fully aware of what he is doing. He is being controlled by Jenova." Cloud's blue eyes widened. The blonde stepped back in surprise. "Vincent? Is that you? Calling from the- the lifestream?" Everything was still. "Yes Cloud this is Vincent. But that does not matter now. You must not kill Sephiroth. Trust me." Cloud blinked. "Did you say your son?" the voice faded. "Never mind that. Just don't kill him..."

Cloud walked back to the others. "He says not to kill Sephiroth." he said in awe. "Who? Who said what?" asked Cid angrily. "Yeah, speak up Cloud." added Cait Sith. "Vincent said not to kill Sephiroth." everyone was stunned. "Yeah didn't he stay in the lifestream or somethin?" Tifa looked at Barret, who asked the question. Cloud answered. "Yeah he did. And apparently he's also Sephi-" he stopped. "Never mind. Just everyone listen to me. I want to kill Sephiroth very badly. But we were brought back to save the planet, not destroy it. So I guess in a sense we are following Red's plan." RedXIII smiled slyly. "That is good. I hate violence anyway, all it does is make things worse." he retorted. "Well I guess we better figure out where we are." said Tifa as-a-matter-of-factly. "Let's just keep walking until we find somet-" suddenly she was interrupted when a green mist swept over them all...

****

***

Sephiroth was walking quickly to the remains of Nibelheim. But all of a sudden he heard a voice. "Son stop this madness now. There is no need for such carnage." Sephiroth stopped. It was a man's voice this time. His father? "Father?" he called out. "Wait...I have no father. What is this?" Sephiroth thought for a moment and closed his eyes. "Listen Sephiroth this is your father." Then Sephiroth realized. "You...you are that man that traveled with cloud in his friends before I killed you all." The man waited and then replied. "That's right. And I am also your father." Sephiroth's eyes widened and then he grunted. "You are not my father. I have no father. My only parent is Jenova." Sephiroth continued to walk. Suddenly he heard another voice. "Listen to him son for he is telling the truth, as am I." Sephiroth fell quiet. "If I come and listen to what you humans have to say then will you leave me alone?" he inquired. "Yes son just come and hear what we have to say, that's all. Meet us in the same place as last time." Then the voices disappeared. Sephiroth put his hands to his head and sighed.

****

***

Lifestream. Lifestream was here. It was bringing them to where they needed to be, the living plane. They had just been temporarily paused in the dimension between them both. "Well, at least we know where we are." chirped Yuffie. "Yeah I guess..." Tifa replied a little more annoyed then she had intended. "Look, since we're not out to kill Sephiroth _yet_...well let's just camp by Nibelheim and wait and see what happens." Let's see...we are at Gold Saucer so we'll get to Nibelheim within...oh give or take 5 days." said Cloud, his leadership qualities showing the most since the last confrontation in Northern Crater. "Hmmm 5 days ain't all that bad." added Barret. "Yeah you guys are right. Let's head later. We need to stock up on provisions." said RedXIII. The group set out to Gongaga , in hopes of finding helpful goods.

~AUTHOR'S NOTE~

Sorry it's been a while. ^.^; but I promise ill be on time from now on. I hate finals! Well what do you think so far? What will happen to Sephy? And what about Cloud, Tifa, and the others? And where is Jenova? Please R&R.


	4. All Along

****

Destiny Revisited

Part 4:All Along

__

The group of travelers slowly made their way to Gongaga. The wind blew cold and dry as the afternoon crawled in. Suddenly their was a huge explosion coming from up ahead. The travelers ran in to investigate. '_What was it? Who was it?_ _What was going on?' _Cloud thought as his mind went crazy. Tifa followed closely behind him, a confused look etched upon her face. They stopped abruptly once they realized what it was.

"So....we meet again." came a harsh, raspy voice. "Jenova." was all Cloud could say as he stared at the creature, which had taken yet a different form. It had large, white wings coming out of it's back and a purple snakelike body, complete with a human head. "Uh oh, we in deep shit now." voiced Barret from the back as his frown grew. "No kidding." commented Cid. "So it is finally here. Jenova. It's obviously allot stronger if we didn't kill it the first time." spoke Yuffie nervously. Cloud looked back at her and nodded. "This things more powerful then anything we have ever faced. Ruby and Emerald WEAPON look like mere toys compared to the awesome strength of Jenova. I....I don't think we stand a chance." his voice shook, for the despair in the situation was too much to bear. They would have to try and run away from it now. Then they would train and fight it again. But now all they had too do was concentrate on survival.

"Okay everyone...." breathed Cloud. "On the count of three...go for it." he nodded at Tifa and slowly began to count. "What's this, human? You plan to escape? Muahahahahahaha!!! I'd like to see you try!" Jenova laughed insanely. Just as she was laughing, her eyes closed and her attention distracted, they ran for it. Just in case Cloud cast an extremely strong Ultima spell that would keep Jenova out of commission if she tried anything. They heard a wild scream of pain behind them, but they kept on running. They didn't look back. Not until they reached Gongaga. 

****

***

"What is it you want to tell me? I have come here and I am waiting for an answer." Sephiroth snarled impatiently at his parents for not telling him what was going on. "Listen, it's about Jenov-" Lucrecia started before she was interrupted by Sephiroth. "What do you have to say about my mother, human? Spit it out!" he yelled, obviously enraged at the use of his mother's name by this inferior creature. "Jenova is not your mother." said Vincent plainly. "Jenova is just an evil creature form God knows where." Sephiroth looked around. "LIES! ALL LIES!" he countered. "And coming from Mr. Invisible, no wonder. A guy that doesn't even have a body claims he knows of my mother! HAHAHA!" Sephiroth held his side as he laughed bitterly. Then there was silence. "I know who your mother was because I am your father." Sephiroth stared at the ground. "I told you I had no father. I have no parent other then Jenova." Lucrecia waited. "What if I had proof, Sephiroth, that I Lucrecia and this man Vincent are your parents?' Sephiroth looked up, his eyes glowing with rage. "If you 'prove' this to me, and I 'believe' you, what will happen? And if I don't?" Then he paused. "I want to see this 'proof' of yours too, since I do find it strange how I remember my childhood yet they said I was created. I remember my childhood, yes. It was not a pleasant one at all." Sephiroth closed his eyes. 'Maybe...just maybe my destiny would have differed if my life wasn't so...' his thoughts crowded his head as he remembered things he never wished to even imagine again.

****

~*Flashback*~

A small boy sat in the large, cold laboratory. His arms were full of needle marks. His eyes were cold and averted. He kicked his legs back and forth wile absently staring at the tattooed number '1' on his hand. 'Who are my parents?' he wondered. 'And why am I here? I was always treated like this, but why? What have I done to deserve this?' he was on the verge of tears, but that's when he remembered crying was not allowed. Crying meant a severe beating and no food for a few days. Not to mention more testing. This was because crying was weak, and as the maniacal Hojo had explained to him once-"You, Sephiroth, will someday rule the world. You have no time to be emotional." Little Sephiroth had no idea what he was talking about. And he still didn't. True, he was very intelligent and strong for a boy of four but he certainly didn't rule the world. Sephiroth contemplated these thoughts for a few moments. Then his heart froze when he heard the door open.

It was Hojo. How he hated that man. Hojo was evil and did all types of experiments on him. He never showed him any kindness when he was administering his exams. He would always jab the needles into his arms extra hard and would over expose him to the mako. He would also make sure he got extra beatings to 'toughen him up.' Hojo would make him train extra hours in the gym as well, saying he would become General of SOLDIER.

Hojo walked over to a small table with many needles. He mixed some fluids together and filled the empty syringes. Then he walked over to Sephiroth and wiped an alcohol swab on his little arm, then jabbed the needle in. Sephiroth did not whimper, or even wince in pain. For he was used to these. He had been getting them all his life. Then he hooked him up to several monitors. He took out a pad and began to jot down notes. "Breathe." he said stiffly. Sephiroth did as he told him, taking several series of deep breaths. Time went by for about 30 or so minutes of Sephiroth breathing heavily. A normal adult person would have collapsed after 8 or so minutes, but Sephiroth was still going strong. He kept it up until 45 or so minutes before he nearly fainted. He coughed a little and began to wheeze. "Run. Now." said Hojo again, after filling out a long note on his paperwork. He pointed over to the treadmill. Several assistants came in and turned it up to max, and made Sephiroth run. He started off quickly, regaining his strength almost immediately He began to pace himself at a constant rate after about 2 hours. After about 3 or 4 hours he was finished. He actually fell down while the thing was still moving. Hojo looked down, disappointed. "I though he'd make it to 6 this time. Well I guess that's enough, Bring him to his cell and let him rest a while, then it's time for the mako treatments, combat skills, and finally schooling." The assistant nodded and picked up the little boy.

While sleeping, Sephiroth had dark dreams. Dreams of Hojo's evil grin, his uncaring outlook to the child. He couldn't remember any day when Hojo had ever show affection to him. Then again, who ever had? There had to be something bad about him because nearly all of the Shinra people were afraid of him, although he was so young. They would only interact with him when Hojo ordered them too. They would stare and whisper at him when they didn't think he was watching. Why were people treating him this way? So cold, so cruel. He was just a little kid, not some kind of demon! The usual also passed through his dreams. He wanted a mother. Someone to care and love him. All the other children he has ever seen have someone who smiled at them, and held thier hands. Someone to look out for them if they were in trouble, to care for them if they were hurt or sick. Someone who hugged them and told them everything would be alright. Someone who loved them.

But Sephiroth didn't have that. He didn't have anyone. He wasn't worthy of love, for some reason. He was different and undeserving of it as he assumed. He was waking up now, his dreams turning to actual thoughts inside his head. He stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He uncurled form the ball he was in. Now was time for more tests and training. He sighed as the guards opened the door to his room.

"Come. There is still time for your mako treatment." Sephiroth closed his eyes before getting up out of bed and heading out of the door. The floor was cold against his feet and he shuddered. He looked outside of the only window in his room, a small one high above the ground. It was night already. The pale moon shone in the dark black blue sky. There were no stars outside tonight. The air was cold and crisp. He yearned to be outside in the fresh breeze. That was part of having fun, something he realized that, along with love, was something he could never acquire. He sighed and walked out the door.

****

~*End Flashback*~

"Let me ask you guys this..." Sephiroth spoke sternly as the reminiscence of his childhood slowly faded away. "If you were my parents, which I still don't believe, then _why did you let that happen to me? Why?" _There was a certain change in his voice...was it sadness? Sadness was an emotion. Sephiroth showed no emotion. He looked up, a new look in his eyes. Not one of madness and corruption. Instead it was the look of sadness that matched his voice. "Why...why was I never shown any love? Why was I treated this way?" his voice turned to anger. "WHY? I DIDN'T DESERVE IT! I DIDN'T!!! WHY ME, AM I CURSED?" Sephiroth, in a rage, began swinging masamune around, his black aura blazing and his wings spreading. Both Lucrecia and Vincent were troubled by this, seeing thier son is such horrible turmoil. "Sephiroth....calm down..." whispered Lucrecia. "Calm down...it's alright..." Sephiroth felt something new. It was something he didn't feel with Jenova, it truly felt caring, the way she whispered. She didn't sound demanding and she didn't sound threatening like Jenova did. She felt...warm. Her voice was soothing, not forceful. And she wasn't asking him to destroy the planet either. Sephiroth brushed it away. He would just have to listen to them a little longer and then he would kill them. His father's voice chipped in. "Son, I know how upset you must be. Both of us, if possible, would give our lives to prevent this from happening. Trust me, we would. If Hojo hadn't killed us sooner." Sephiroth stopped when he heard that name. "HOJO." he growled. His body went rigid and his aura flared. His eyes glowed. "I do not care for Hojo." he said madly. "Shhh....calm down, son. I'll show you what really happened." Sephiroth looked at Lucrecia now, his eyes widening. "But you are just a ghost. What is it that you'll show me?" She was quiet for a few seconds, then she answered. "You'll see my son, you'll see."

****

***

"We...made...it..." huffed RedXIII. who was gaining his breath back. "I...know...we...did...." added Yuffie who had just caught up. The group sat by a stream inside the forest part of Gongaga. They each took a sip of the refreshing water that was flowing and rested a few minutes. "Look, let's just rest today, gather supplies, and move on. Then we can train in case we see Jenova again. This time maybe we can defeat her." said Cloud tiredly. Tifa put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll pull through. I know we will." she said, smiling. "We can do this." She leaned her head against his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Come on, we better go into the village. It's getting dark out." The two were the first to get up, followed by the rest.

****

***

"This son, is what happened." said Lucrecia as she made the cave dark somehow. Sephiroth sighed in annoyance. Whatever it is better be quick. The sun coming from outside seemed to disappear and near where she stood began to glow. A bright light filled the area around her and she stepped back. Soon an image began to form. Sephiroth stared in awe. An image of...Nibelheim? Yes, Nibelheim. The original Nibelheim, not the fake one. It was still alive and good, the people outside talking. It was a sunny day but a few dark clouds loomed over. Suddenly there was a close-up at the gate. There seemed to be three people there...Lucrecia, Vincent (dressed as a Turk?) and...Hojo. Vincent was watching as Lucrecia kissed Hojo! What was this? Then Vincent walked away. Now there was another image of Lucrecia walking in the Nibelheim Inn. She sat and patted her stomach. She was pregnant. Then the image faded to the Shinra mansion library, which was being used as a lab by Hojo. Lucrecia stood behind Hojo, her head down. Vincent seemed to be angry at something. He was yelling at Hojo about how the 'experiments' were wrong. What experiments? What was happening to this pregnant woman? Then the scene faded again and there she was again. This time, she collapsed.

"That is when...I died..." Lucrecia said sadly. "It's all Hojo's fault." growled Vincent. Then the view changed. Now it was Vincent talking to Hojo. Vincent was screaming at Hojo in a rage. Then Hojo took out a gun, and before Vincent could react, fired it. Vincent's eyes widened in shock and horror and he fell to the ground in a heap. Then there was darkness. The light reappeared in time to show Vincent laying on a table with Hojo prodding over him. But something was different about Vincent. He looked allot...less alive...then he did before. Then Vincent got up and changed into a monster. Sephiroth had always wondered how he had gotten that ability. Now he knew.

"So that is what happened. Let me guess, the baby that was born was me, correct?" Sephiroth commented. "Hahaha! Yeah right. Sure. You mortals believe what you want." Lucrecia and Vincent were silent. "Trust me, son." said Vincent a little more harshly then he had intended. "That is the truth. We do not wish to lie to you, or corrupt you in any manner. We only wish to let you know the truth, a truth that has been kept from you all your life." Sephiroth looked down at the ground. "The truth. What do you know about the truth." Sephiroth said under his breath.

"But Sephiroth that is what happened." came a voice _outside _the waterfall. "You are my son in a sense, but not as how you've believed. Now that my task has been accomplished You, as a puppet, are unwanted and unneeded now. I shall dispose of you." It was Jenova, now in yet a different from....her human form.

Sephiroth looked stunned. "What? What are you saying? Dispose of me? I am a God, don't you see?" Jenova put her head back and laughed insanely. "Ha...Ha...Ha...you fool don't you realize that you have not become a God?" Jenova mocked. Suddenly his wings and aura disappeared. His eyes ceased to glow as much as they did before. "It indeed did make you stronger, but you have become no God. I simply added those physical features to trick you. In fact, the whole reason you summoned meteor was to grant my immortality. I just lied to you so you would do as I say." Sephiroth stared in shock, not sure what to believe. "I am an alien from another planet, and I needed a certain kind of mineral that was found inside of meteor to complete the cells in my body that make me live forever. And to activate those cells I required the aid of lifestream. So I figured, hey that's a good idea!" she began to laugh again. "You, of course, just helped me. See I could not use the black materia on my own because I needed a life energy that you, Sephiroth, possessed. Of course now you are no good to me. Therefore I will have to kill you. After I am done with you I will have to kill Cloud and Co." Jenova smiled. "How do you like _that_?"

****

A wave of new thoughts crashed into Sephiroth's mind. '_Jenova is not my mother. She has lied to me. But what about our planet? I can't believe it! Is this even true? Why did this happen? That means the Vincent and Lucrecia must be my parents. But...does that mean I'm human? This is all too confusing!"_

The revelation was too much to bear. Sephiroth held his head in pain. He closed his eyes and tried to block everything out "_I still can't believe this. Not yet, anyway._" He was still for a few minutes, unmoving, unthinking. Then he got up, he knew what he had to do. '_It must be true, so they are my parents and not Jenova. I am a human, but more advanced then most. That's why I am so strong. But am I evil? I obeyed Jenova and even acted evil on my own account. If so then what has made me evil? Oh well that is not important now.' _So what if he was? He didn't care about that. Or his parents at the moment. He only had one thing on his mind-to destroy Jenova. No one treats the Great Sephiroth like this.

Sephiroth closed his eyes. "I have been fooled by you. You...liar." Sephiroth stared at her with a new hatred. "You really aren't my mother. All those people I killed were just for nothing. This whole quest wasn't to gain back our planet because it had never been yours in the first place!" Sephiroth brushed a strand of his silver hair back. "Now I see, Jenova. I see that I have been a fool. A fool to trust you" Jenova leered at him. "If you feel so strongly then just try and fight me! I can guarantee you won't last any more 5 minutes." she said arrogantly, placing her hands on her hips. "We'll see about that." replied Sephiroth, smirking. 

****

***

Tifa was cold. She had been waiting for Cloud to come but he never did. He went off to train by himself but didn't come back yet. She got up out of her bed and slowly mad her way out in to the hallway. She slipped on a jacket and her boots and got out of the inn without any trouble. "I only hope he's all right..." she said as she hurried outside of town.

~AUTHOR'S NOTES~

Hehehe sorry again for being late but I've been on vacation and all. Well anyway I hope ya liked it and will continue to read my fic. Soon Part 5-Final Bout will be out, so keep reading!


End file.
